House of the Chicken
by TheUnprofessional
Summary: Suzutsuki is out of town and Konoe has to stay with her bestfriend Jirou!   Disclaimer: I do not own Mayo Chiki.
1. Day 0: I'm Only Sleeping

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction so it's probably not all that good. I know it's a long chapter, please bear with me. I had to make some things up since the show didn't exactly explain a lot of things so expect a lot of things that might not have been mentioned. I've also only watched the anime, I haven't read the light novel or manga since it's hard to find the novel in English and the manga is behind the anime. I know I probably got some things wrong too but oh well. I hope you guys enjoy this, and if not then that's ok. Decided to re-upload so yeah enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Best friends huh?" he whispered to himself. Jirou lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. "She said that, but her face didn't completely agree." He thought about Konoe's face when she said that. It's all he had been thinking about lately. She was blushing heavily; her soft blue eye had a sort of twinkle, had a little smile on, and was talking in a very soft, but cute voice. He had replayed this scene over and over again in his head. It made him smile, but he'd always remember what she said to him, "yeah…we're best friends," she couldn't look him in straight in the eyes, Konoe just focused on the ground. "Is that really all she thinks of me as?" he sighed, "well I guess it's not bad…but nothing more than that huh?" Jirou closed his eyes and tried to relax but could only see Konoe's face. "At least it'll be a peaceful morning." Unfortunately, his hopes were crushed when his phone rang full blast near his head. He panicked and snatched up his phone while falling out of bed right onto his face. His phone kept playing, but it seemed like it was getting louder or maybe that was the pain he was feeling. He quickly answered his phone to end the terrible sounds of his cell, "Ugh..hello?" he said in a disgruntled voice.<p>

"Ah, you're sure up early aren't you Jirou-kun?" came through the phone in a playful voice, "I hope I didn't disturb your rest this fine morning."

"Suzutsuki," he sighed, "good morning Mistress of Pain, how may I help you today?" He sat up and held the phone tightly while closing his eyes to try and relieve stress. He felt something wet hit his other hand which was resting on his leg. It was blood from his nose. Jirou started to panic and make strange noises through the phone.

"Why thank you for your offer, but I can't personally torture you today. I do need a fa-" Suzutsuki paused for a second when she heard Jirou's noises, "Jirou-kun are you having a hard time when I'm not the one who caused it? I'm extremely disappointed!"

"I'm never in pain unless you're around," he replied in a nasally voice. His palm was covered in blood from trying to cover his nose. He noticed it was starting to get on the floor so he quickly grabbed a box of tissues and pulled out half the box and shoved it on his nose.

"Why thank you!" she sounded pleased, "Anyway I need you to do something for me, and I won't take no for an answer, understand?"

"Hmph, you're always pushing me around, can this wait until school starts? I've been having a rather peaceful break without you being around."

"I'm hurt that you would say something like that," she replied in a discontented voice, "I thought you'd love having me around since I always bring your favorite gal around."

"Talking so highly of yourself again I see? You really need to work on that it's a really bad habit," Jirou said jokingly. He took off the bundle of tissue and checked his nose to see if it was still bleeding. He patted his chest and sighed in relief when he realized the blood had stopped flowing.

"Not me, you silly chicken, did you already forget that Subaru is a girl? Or do you just prefer cute boys?"

He heard this and instantly felt like the most forgetful and stupid person that had ever lived. He had forgotten about his best friend. He took his free hand and slapped himself on the forehead. "Oh yeah, her," his voice trailed off.

"I'm glad you remember," she said happily, "anyway I need you to do something pertaining to her and like I said before you can't say no. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. Don't tell me you're going to make Konoe embarrass herself just for your entertainment," Jirou said this and really was worried that Suzutsuki was going to force her to do something against her will. He thought of her again and saw face.

"You're always worrying about her aren't you? You're always acting like her boyfriend," Jirou heard this and started blushing.

"It's not like that!" he said quickly, "I just think it's mean that you always make her embarrass herself."

She giggled, "Sure it is. Anyway my family and I are going on vacation for the next three days and I need someone to watch Subaru while we're gone. It'll be just like the last time we came over!"

"What? Why isn't she going with you? She's your butler right?"

"Well there was a slight mix up…" she sounded slightly embarrassed a first for her, "we're going on a cruise ship and it seems like some of her paper work needed for this trip got lost so she can't come with us, so if you could take her in for three days that'd be great!"

Jirou sighed, "I guess I could take her in. When is she getting here?"

"3…2…1!" she finished and the doorbell started ringing.

"It's really creepy how you did that…" he fearfully, "She's not dressed up as a cat like last time is she?"

"Gotta go Jirou-kun! Bye!" he heard nothing but the dialing tone and grumbled a little.

The doorbell kept ringing and eventually the pauses between them became less and less. Jirou got up from the floor and quickly walked to the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he opened the door quietly saying to himself, "please Konoe don't be dressed like a c-" his words were cut off when he saw that once again she was wearing cat ears and a tail. He sighed, "Not again." He looked at her a second time she was blushing and her hair was down for once. She usually has it up to look like a boy but today was different. His face started turning red when he realized he'd been staring. "Since when did Konoe look so cute?" he said in a low voice.

"Did you say something Jirou?" she sounded humiliated. The cat ears on her head and her tail started to twitch.

"Huh? Oh uh no, I didn't say anything. You know the cat outfit is really starting to suit you. I hope this doesn't turn into some sort of obsession," he put on a teasing smile.

She laughed a little but was blushing more heavily than before, "Milady suggested I put this on again so um…yeah."

Jirou put on a bigger smile, "I see. Come on in Subaru-nyan."

"Oh thank you," she said softly, "oh Jirou, you're covered in blood. Are you all right?"

"What are you talking about?" he sounded confused and then looked at the palm of his hand. It was still crimson red and he remembered that he had been touching his face beforehand and his shirt. "OH! Uh I'm fine don't worry," he pleaded, "what happened was uh…well…let's just say it's been a long morning eheh. You can set your things down just let me go wash up." He quickly ran down the hall into the bathroom and washed his face and hands. "She probably thinks I'm some psycho now." He ran back quickly and apologized for being gone.

"Jirou, I want you to know that for the next three days I won't be some freeloader," she said in a rather serious tone, "I'm going to be you're-"

He stopped her mid-sentence, "not this time. You won't be my butler or maid or anything. You're staying as a guest and a friend. I'll do everything. Don't worry ok?" he tried to assure her as much as possible.

"Oh ok then…" she sounded defeated and stared at the hardwood floor. Jirou walked over and put his hand on her shoulder to try and ease her mind and make her understand that everything was under control. He patted her on the head, "Don't worry little kitty, everything is fine just relax," he laughed a little and she gave him a little chuckle and nodded.

"Ah, that's good then. So what time is it anyway?"

Konoe pulled her cell out of her pocket and checked the time, "hmm…it's about 6 in the morning," she said quite pleased with herself.

"Six o'clock? What the hell am I doing up this early?" Jirou said in a frustrated tone. "I think I'm going to go back to bed. It's too early to be up."

"It doesn't seem that bad. I mean it looks pretty outside don't you think?" she pointed out the window and showed how there was a blue and orange sky. She yawned a little bit and rubbed her eyes and had a little smile on. "I guess I could use a little sleep too eheh." Jirou was surprised how adorable she was right now. He had never noticed how cute she really was. He knew she was pretty before, but this time was different. Her eyes seemed bluer and softer, her voice seemed to ring in his head over and over, and couldn't help but smile when she blushed or smiled at him.

"Um Jirou? Is something wrong? You keep staring at me. Is it the cat ears?" she was extremely embarrassed and her cheeks started to glow a distinct red color.

"She's blushing again and that sad little look on her face looks so cute," he thought to himself. "huh? Oh no, it's not the ears I just kind of spaced out for a minute," he nervously laughed trying to make the situation less tense, "I think the ears are kinda cute, but I wouldn't wear them all the time."

"Oh, I see," she smiled again and he returned with one himself, "I hate to rush, but where will I be sleeping?"

"Well, Kureha is at another survival camp for the rest of this vacation, so I guess you'll be sleeping in her room. Here I'll show you where her room is. Give me your bag you've been carrying it since you left the mansion right?"

"Yeah I have, but it's ok I can carry it," she said it with confidence and started to do reps with her duffel bag, "besides I'm a lot stronger than you are anyway." This comment made him feel like less of a man since a girl thought that he couldn't even lift a bag full of clothing and toiletries. This feeling of being emasculated motivated him to prove that he could carry her luggage and show that he was a man. "I think I can carry a girl's bag so give it here," he grabbed her blue duffel bag off her shoulder and took the strap and hung it off his shoulder, "see? I totally got this!" but in his mind he said to himself, "Christ what the hell is in this bag?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry my stuff? It looks like you're having trouble with it." She laughed at him a little when she saw how hard he was struggling, but thought he was sweet for trying. He led her upstairs to Kureha's room, but found that Konoe would have to sleep elsewhere while she was here.

"Gah! I never expected her room to be this messy. It's like she has wrestling matches in here." They both surveyed the room for the doorway and saw that most of Kureha's clothes were all over the floor, her books had been scattered around the room and bed, and that there were dirty dishes that she had carried up from meals all over her desk. "Sorry about this. I didn't expect her room to be this dirty. Here you can sleep in my room while you're here." He closed the door and walked across the hall to his room, the side that was carrying the bag was in pain and his entire body was lop-sided. He opened the door and she walked in. She took the bag off his shoulder and dropped it on the ground producing a loud thud sound, "thanks for carrying my bag Jirou, that was sweet of you," she smiled and her cheeks turned rose red.

"Oh it's no problem, I'm glad I could help," he replied quickly and scratched the back of his head, "well I guess I'll leave you now. Have a good rest." He was almost out the door when Konoe let out a squeak, "huh? Did you say something?"

"W-well it's just that..." she was trying to find the words to say to him, "I uh…" she walked up to him slowly and threw her arms around him, "thanks for letting me stay with you. You're a really good friend," she buried her head in his chest hiding her flushed face. It caught him off guard but he returned the hug and held her tight, "anytime," he said kindly. She found it hard let him go, but released her grip and shot him a soft smile and he waved back and grinned. She couldn't keep her eyes off his face; to her he was the most handsome guy to enter her life and incredibly sweet. He was always watching out for her and worrying when he didn't need to. She just wished he would notice her more as a girl than just a school friend, but most of the time she was just happy to be around him.

He closed the door and walked down the hall to his temporary room, "well that was unexpected," he whispered, "wow, she's really cute…and really warm." He took the books and clothes off Kureha's bed and sat down. "Why am I acting like this around her? I didn't even get a nosebleed when she hugged me, what the hell is with that? It's the first time I've ever really felt this way about her. She's always looked good, but she just looks so amazing today," he sighed and laid down on the bed and pulled up the covers to his chest, "I'll take care of this later, time for sleep."

Although Jirou was going through an epiphany Konoe also had things on her mind in her room. "He's acting different for some reason. Maybe he doesn't want me staying here…no, that's not it. He was so sweet, not to mention how he hugged me back. He usually doesn't do that. And he didn't get a nosebleed too." She was confused, but at the same time felt happy that the boy she had been admiring for so long was reciprocating her feelings. She changed into her sleep clothes and slid into Jirou's bed when she realized something. "This bed is still warm," she was surprised, but remembered that Jirou had just been sleeping here so she put a smile on and closed her eyes, "Jirou…" she whispered to herself before finally floating off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before this is my first time trying this sort of thing. I'm probably not the most descriptive writer because I prefer dialogue, but I know that if it's too vague in visualizations it's most likely not that good. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this to some degree. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to see my first story deleted D:<strong>


	2. Day 1: Good Morning Good Morning

**Chapter 2 is here! I don't think I did as good as the last chapter, but hey it's a work in progress. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mayo Chiki**

* * *

><p>It was ten in the morning when Jirou got out of bed. His clothes were all wrinkled and he still had bags under his eyes and was in pain. He put both of his and on his back and pushed forward producing pops throughout his back. "I don't understand how she can sleep on this thing it feels like I'm on concrete." He ruffled his dark blue hair and grabbed his glasses from the cluttered desk and placed them on his nose. He slouched and walked out the door rubbing his sore back. He continued down the hall and opened Konoe's door and peeked inside to see if she was still sleeping, but he found the bed empty and completely made. He was surprised when he found this, but not at the missing Konoe, but the completely made bed. "So that's what it looks like when it's all put back in place. I should try that sometime," he closed the door and walked downstairs. He yawned and entered the kitchen where he found a special surprise. Not only did he find Konoe he found her in a pink tank-top and pink pinstriped shorts. "I can't believe she's wearing something like that…she looks really good in it though," he thought to himself and continued to stare at her. "Uh, good morning Konoe," he sounded distracted.<p>

"Oh good morning Jirou," she said joyfully after moving to the kitchen stove, "I was just about to make us some breakfast. I thought you'd still be sleeping." Her ginger hair was slightly messy meaning that she too had most likely just woken up. Her unkempt hair kept getting in her eyes so she continued to move her orange locks out of the way. He had never seen this side of Konoe before, but he really enjoyed seeing her like this dressing how she wants instead of her regular butler outfit. He was too busy staring at her to reply fast enough, "Jirou is something wrong? You're staring at me with that blank expression."

"I uh…uh sorry didn't mean to take so long it's just that the way you look it's so…so-" he couldn't find the right words to say so he thought it was best to just keep fishing around until he found them, but Konoe thought he was trying to say something negative.

"It's because of how I look now huh?" she sounded a little upset, "I can go change if it really bothers you that much…" she tried to do her hair, but was interrupted when Jirou went over and grabbed her hands. She wasn't expecting this and looked straight into his green eyes, "Jirou…" she whispered. He let go of her hands and her hair went back to its messy state blocking her view.

"You look good," he said nervously but with a genuine smile, "I like this side of you. I never get to see it. All I see is the hard working, always on the job butler. I like the girly side." He took his hand and brushed her hair to the side and looked her into the eyes. She started blushing and gazed into his eyes as if they were emeralds. "Her eyes look so much bluer than before. Sparkly too," he thought to himself. "So uh," he backed up a little, "what are you making?"

"Hm? Oh I was going to make some eggs and toast," she pulled a pan out of the cabinet below the stove and placed it on a burner, "I'm not the best cook but I can at least make this much," her cheeks turned back to their normal color and smiled, "do you think you could put some bread in the toaster?" she walked over to the fridge and pulled out four eggs and a little bit of butter for the pan. She lit the burner under the pan and dropped the small amount of butter to grease the pan.

"Sure," he moved toward the opposite side of the kitchen and grabbed a loaf of bread. He took out four slices, two for the each of them, placed them in the toaster and pushed down the button. Jirou turned around and leaned back on the counter watching Konoe as she cracked the eggs, "She has a great figure…and a cute butt," he had a smirk on his face, but wiped it off and slapped himself on the head, "What am I thinking? What's wrong with me?" Konoe called to Jirou sounding like she was struggling with something, "hey what's wrong?" he sounded concerned.

"I uh…um…" she stumbled on her words, "Jirou I…I really…" she was taking a while and she started blushing again. "You know you can tell me anything right? I'm your best friend. I'm always there for you ok?" he said sincerely.

She took a deep breath and said, "I can't flip these eggs!" She looked down in embarrassment due to the fact she couldn't do one of the simplest things in cooking, "I can't get them to go on top of the spatula and it's really bugging me. If I don't flip them soon the eggs will brown too." Jirou laughed a little bit and walked over to her, "Here, turn around and grab the handle of the pan," she grasped it and stood behind her. He grabbed the hand on the handle and placed his hand on the other holding the spatula making them both blush. Their faces were close, but he tried to focus on the task at hand; flipping those eggs.

"This is great! We're so close, I can feel how warm he is and the way have our hands is almost like we're holding hands!" she smiled at that thought and was too busy watching his face than watching how he flipped eggs. She watched him as he talked but couldn't hear any words she just saw his mouth moving and then he let go of her, "and that's how you flip eggs." This took her by surprise and she looked down and saw two of the four eggs flipped.

"Um Jirou…" she said timidly as to avoid sounding eager, "I don't think I can flip these. Can you show me how to do it again?" she had a slightly happier tone, but being as dense as usual Jirou didn't notice and calmly went back into place behind her and placed his hand on hers while grasping the spatula, "Oh sure. Just gimme a sec." He was too fixated on flipping eggs that he didn't notice the smile that was plastered on her face, "And done!" Right at that exact moment the bread in the toaster shot up and was waiting to be pulled out and served. "I'll get them," and with that he strolled over to the cabinet to grab two plates, one for him and one for his, sweet guest. He swiftly pulled out the pieces to avoid burning his fingers, dropping two on each plate.

While Jirou was getting the toast Konoe was turning off the stove feeling a little sad that her moment with him only lasted a few seconds. She wished there were more eggs to flip or some sort of way that would keep him close to her. Despite her discontent she found joy when she turned around to see him patiently waiting for her to drop the eggs on the toast. She recovered quickly grabbing the spatula and in a flash had all the eggs on the toast, "Nice flipping skills!" he sounded proud of her. "Well uh…it's because…I had a good teacher…ehehe," she awkwardly stated, but he understood how she really was grateful and guided her to the living room. He sat down on the couch on the rightmost side while Konoe sat on the leftmost side, leaving a space in between them both. He wanted to move a little closer to her, but was afraid that this might scare her for some unknown reason. Little did he know the same thing was on her mind.

"Let's watch some TV while eating. It's basically the best way to have breakfast," he grabbed the remote and turned on his TV. He continued to flip through the channels until he saw that the news was on and the weather portion was being broadcast, "it's gonna rain for the next two days? Bummer," even though this brought spirits down he kept flipping through the channels while Konoe took a bite into her meal causing the yolk to shoot out and hit her one the cheek, "Dammit!" she cursed. He turned at caught a glimpse of her wiping the yolk off her face, "It's a good look for you," he teased and smirked, "here I'll grab you a napkin," he placed his plate on the table in front of him after standing up and walked over to the kitchen. After cleaning off most of the yolk and finishing her breakfast she eyed a scrapbook sitting on the table in front of her and grabbed it, "Our Son Kinjirou?" she read outloud.

"What's that you got there?" Jirou had appeared out of nowhere leaning over her shoulder causing her to literally jump and hit him on the chin, "ouch! Lesson learned; don't sneak up on people." Konoe rubbed her head to relieve the pain while Jirou whipped out the napkin and called Konoe's name. She responded and looked right at him giving him the chance to gently rub her nose cleaning off the remaining egg, "You missed a spot," he chuckled. She was still recovering from the scare he gave her earlier and was now completely red and could barely talk, "t-th-thanks…" she stuttered still trying to compose herself, "I'm serious thanks."

He gave a small nod and noticed the scrapbook in her lap. He reached down, grabbing it firmly and pulling it up to eye level. "Hey these are pictures of me when I was younger. I was at least 5 years old when my parents took these pictures." He flipped through the pages stopping and reminiscing for small periods of time, "I wish I had a scrapbook…" Konoe said quietly, but Jirou heard it clearly. He heard the sadness in her voice and it bothered him. "You don't have one? Most people do."

"Well…it's just my mother was sick so often it was hard for her to do much and my father was too busy being a butler so they didn't really have the time. And after…after my mom died…I decided to become a butler too so I didn't really have time to be a kid…" she stared back at the ground trying to hold in tears she wished she could let out. "I understand," Jirou stood up, "I'll be right back," he left and started to walk down the hall until he reached a closet. He opened the door and scavenged through looking for something. That something was a camera. "She may not have any pictures from her childhood or any memories, but the least I could do is make some for her now."

The camera was on top of a futon, "here it is! I wonder why it's just sitting here…and why is that futon so big? I don't remember ever using this to sleep on." He meditated on the futon for a moment and quickly returned to the blue eyed beauty still sitting on the couch still sulking. "Hey Konoe," she looked up her eyes sparkling, not because of happiness but tears that were starting to form, "smile." He took a quick picture of her with a surprised look, "I know you didn't have time to just be you and be a kid, so I thought we may as well make some memories now. So smile," he pointed the camera at her and she complied putting on a cheerful smile, "perfect," the camera flashed.

"Uh Jirou…" Konoe began, "do you think that maybe…we could take a picture together?" she was a little hesitant to ask, but put on a disarming smile that he couldn't say no to. He just smiled back and sat down close to her. He held the camera in one hand, aiming it at the two of them. She leaned on him and rested her head on Jirou's shoulder. He didn't mind. Her strawberry scented hair wafted through the air. The camera flashed and their first memory together was now saved. Even though the photo was taken they both didn't move. They savored their closeness, but moved away moments later. "I'm gonna go change ok?" she said nervously. She stood up and walked upstairs to her temporary room.

"I should take her around town and take more pictures. It'll be like a…date…A DATE!" this thought alarmed Jirou, "Well…I mean…it's not really a date…is it?" He sat around for a few more moments trying to answer his own question, but found no solution. His deep contemplation was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps. Konoe arrived within a few more moments in front of Jirou.

"How do I look?" she stood there dressed in a blue blouse with a large white bow on the torso. There were small intricate patterns all over it many in looked like vines, but were hard to make out. Under it she wore a plain black T-shirt. On the bottom she wore regular jean capri pants and was barefoot. To top it all off she had her hair in a bun. His jaw practically hit the floor when he saw this elegant girl just standing there. "So I guess I'm looking all right?" she giggled a bit. She could tell that he really did admire the way she dressed and liked the shocked expression on his face. "Are you ok?"

He sat there in awe for the next few moments not knowing what to say, but found enough thought to use his left hand to close his gaping jaw, which once again fell open a few seconds after. "Yeah I'm fine" he scrambled around, "but you look so…so…" he couldn't find the right word, but couldn't let this animosity last any longer, "great. Very cute." She lit up, "thanks!" she couldn't hide the huge smile on her face.

"Hey so I was thinking that maybe we go and walk around town today and take some more photos. I know some places I think you'd like. We'll make it a photo-op day just for you," he felt confident that'd she say yes. She blushed lightly, "Oh…you mean like a date?" her heart skipped, but she relished the idea of a date with him, even if it was just for a minute. Jirou didn't know what to say, "Well uh-I mean-uh…I guess you can call it a uh…date if you really want. Just let me go get ready and we'll go," he stood up and walked up stairs.

"I guess this is like a first date…an actual date that's not being planned by Milady," she felt giddy inside that for once she might be able to make a move that wasn't already orchestrated. She was excited and waited for her prince to come down those stairs and whisk her away. And soon he would.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for ending it so sudden, but my schedule lately has been pretty packed with school, so it may take a while longer with Chapter 3 I hope you understand. Please review! And PM me if needed.<strong>


End file.
